The Slow Romance of Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan
by orangekae11
Summary: The slow, but blossoming romance between a socially awkward genius and a confident flirt of a man.
1. Chapter 1

When Derek had made his way out of the house with a wide gash on his forehead, the team instantly reacted, insisting he see a medic. They had just finished a case where a twisted woman was finding boys ages eight through eleven and letting her husband molest them. Derek had made this case a bit to personal and none of the members were surprised to find out the husband was dead. Probably better anyways, anyone who hurts children deserves death.

Spencer had made his way to Derek cautiously after the other left him alone. He glanced at the cut that was bandaged and tended to. It looked bad even with it cleaned up. The young doctor bit his lower lip, "Does it hurt?" He asked quietly, glancing at Derek before dropping his gaze to the asphalt.

Derek chuckled, "Yeah, kid, it hurts."

Spencer was about to speak when a phone call interrupted his words. Derek placed the phone to his ear and smiled, answering the person on the other line, "Yes baby girl I'm fine…No I don't need to go to the hospital…yes, I'm alright sweetheart…Penelope, I promise you, I'm fine….love you to, see you when we get back…alright, bye baby girl."

Spencer frowned at the ease of the conversation between Derek and Penelope. He never had that with Derek. The man was intimidating and a bit dominating…but still, it was Derek, the man who was protective and trustworthy.

"What's got you so worried, pretty boy?" Derek said, interrupting his thoughts.

Spencer looked up and gave Derek a small smile, a smile he always gave before the water works started to show. Derek recognized that smile and his gaze softened, "Hey, pretty boy, I'm okay. I'm right here, it's okay."

Spencer bit his quivering lower lip, stifling back his sobs but let tears fall gracefully down his cheek. The young doctor was pulled into a comforting hug by Derek. Spencer tentatively wrapped his lanky arms around Derek's strong waist.

"I'm right here," Derek said softly, knowing how upset Spencer got when Derek put himself in harm's way.

"I know, but you scared me," Spencer mumbled while sniffling.

"I'm sorry pretty boy," Derek said, meaning it, because he hated when the young genius was frightened.

Spencer knew it would happen again so he didn't bother beg Derek to make sure it never did. It was who Derek was; it was in his blood, in his genetic make-up to protect the people he loved and the people who needed protecting. That was Derek Morgan through and through.

Spencer pulled away, wrapping his arms around his waist and shivered at the sight of Derek running into the house. Derek used his pointer finger and thumb to lift Spencer's chin up to make the young doctor meet his gaze.

"I'm not going anywhere pretty boy, I'm right here, always." Derek said, promising something that could easily be broken.

"You know that's something you can't promise Derek," Spencer said, letting a resigned sigh escape his lips.

"I can try," Derek said, moving his hand to rest on Spencer's shoulder, wanting nothing else but to hold the young genius and chase away all of his worries and fears. He knew he scared him and it made him feel guilty, but it was his job and it was who he was. It was something he was unable to change.

Spencer smiled a bit, which made Derek smile. He wrapped an arm around the young man's neck and walked to the SUV, "Why don't we get back home?"

Spencer nodded in agreement, "That sounds good."

Spencer ignored the slight fluttering sensations he had in the pit of his stomach as Derek brought him into his chest. Derek knew him so well…but yet…was so naïve to his feelings.


	2. Chapter 2: Thoughts

A week after the incident happened with Derek's close call, everything was semi-normal. Derek and Penelope continuously flirted, Derek teased Spencer, Emily and J.J. babied Spencer, Hotch remained silently amused, Rossi remained silent and observant, everything was pretty much normal. As normal as it possibly could with the jobs they all had.

Of course Spencer was hesitant when he was around Derek. Ever since the millionth fright that he could lose Derek, he was starting to feel even more awkward around him. He didn't understand why. He wasn't used to these feelings and they scared him a bit.

At his desk, he was peering down at the file he was currently writing up, his eyes straining from exhaustion. A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder and he jumped a bit before looking up at Derek.

"Sorry kid didn't mean to scare you. I'm heading out; don't stay to long, ok?" Derek said, a small smile etched onto his lips.

Spencer nodded, "Bye Morgan."

Derek gave him another smile before turning around and slipping his jacket on. Spencer glanced down at his file before finishing up within thirty minutes. He looked around the bullpen and could see Hotch's office light still on, while Rossi's was dark. It was doubtful that the senior agent had left; he was probably looking over a case or staring at his dimly lighted laptop to try and write a new book.

Spencer closed his file and placed it in his tray and grabbed his messenger bag, slipping it over his head to let it rest comfortably where his shoulder and neck met. Turning off his lamp, he shuffled out of the building, the bitter cold attacking him. He brought his arms around his waist and made his way to his Volvo, unlocking it manually. Inside, he hurriedly turned on the car and turned the heat up. Driving home warm and comfortable, his thoughts drifted to the handsome man known as Derek Morgan. He chewed on his lower lip, a habit he seemed to form whenever his over active brain thought about his fellow team member. It wasn't that big of a surprise, Spencer knew he could be gay, even bisexual. He found some girls attractive, like J.J.

His thoughts were drifting to the complications of even _having_ a relationship with the African-American man. One, he was totally out of his league, two, they worked together, and three, the man was as straight as they come. So after those thoughts, Spencer pushed Derek Morgan to the back of his mind and continued his drive home anxiously awaiting a nice cup of coffee.


	3. Chapter 3: Conflicted Thoughts

**Thanks for all of the lovely reviews. I apologize for updating so late, I has writer's block for like two and a half weeks and it was beyond frustrating! **

_A gentle hand to his shoulder, the slight ruffle to his hair, an arm draped casually around his neck, and a hand resting on his lower back…_all of the touches Derek did to send Spencer slightly on edge. Such simple touches were slowly driving him a bit mad and he knew that if things kept going on the way they did, a tense air and closed up feelings, Spencer would be slowly driven to madness.

They were currently debriefing the local police force in Rosebud, Texas, and Derek has placed his hand inconspicuously on his lower back. Although Spencer reveled in the comforting and warm touch, it also sent him sparks of electricity running up his spine witch made him restless. Derek's touch was a win-lose situation; it offered him the comfort but provided him with the reminder that Derek would never be his. For many reasons, 1) Derek was gorgeous, Spencer was below average 2) Derek liked _girls _3)What kind of insane guy would even want a dorky, awkward, sickly thin, coffee addict, genius like Spencer Reid? 4) Derek liked _girls. _

Spencer was constantly repeating that overly depressing reminder in his frantic and busy mind: _Derek likes girls, Derek likes girls, Derek likes girls, Derek likes girls…_

Spencer wasn't even complaining though, he was lucky enough to even be considered a _friend, _much less a best friends and a trusted team member, to Derek Morgan. It wasn't like Spencer under estimated his skills and talents, he knew he was smart, he could read like nobody else could, and his random spurting of facts was either really humorous or terribly annoying. He knew that the BAU wanted him here to make special exceptions for him out in the field.

But he couldn't help but to compare himself to Derek Morgan. Derek Morgan who had a loving, normal family, who had the body of a sculpted marble stature, who had such charm that he could put anyone at ease, who was able to break through Spencer Reid's wall and teach the young genius to trust again.

Damn it Derek Morgan, you are fucking perfect.

That last statement frustrated Spencer to no end, because it was true. Derek was the epitome of what a man should be and act like and he was best friends with him. Even if he wanted to have more of a relationship with the man, he would never cross that line in fear of being rejected or causing a problem in the work place. But how was he just supposed to ignore those raging emotions and feelings toward the African-American man?

Oh right. He couldn't.

Spencer Reid was slowly falling for Derek Morgan and he had no idea what to do about it.


End file.
